Tractor World - Ireland
Tractor World - Ireland is a national tractor show held in the Republic of Ireland in May each year. The show is organised by the Irish branch of the Ford and Fordson Association. Event history add details here 2013 participants ; Vintage & classic tractors * BMB President - no sn * Case Model D - sn 5500361D * County 1164 - sn 27572 * County 1174 - 5965 NI * County Super Four - 15196 * County Super-6 - no sn or reg * David Brown VAK1 - ZK 1568 * David Brown Selectamatic 780 sn 610255 * David Brown Selectamatic 780 sn ? ZIF 144 * David Brown 885 - 80-MH-377 * David Brown 990 - IZB 419 * David Brown 1690 = 449 WHI * Deutz-Fahr DX3.90 - 984 VZK * Farmall F-12 * Ferguson TE-20 - * Ferguson TE-20 - * Ferguson TE-20 reg AAS 272 - immaculately restored * Ferguson TE-20 - AIP 86 * Ferguson TE-20 - ZK 9631 * Field Marshall ** Field Marshall 4133 SII Mk2 with winch - IP 5238 * Fordson ** Fordson N / ? diesel hybrid - ZB 5636 - Appears to be the diesel engine and tombstone from a Fordson E1A Major added to a Fordson Radiator, tank and transmission ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson Dexta - AK 129 ** Fordson Super Dexta - Fiited for a loader ** Fordson E27N ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E1A Major - JIF 348 ** Fordson Major with Cameron Gardner rear forklift - CAH 709B originally from Norfolk dealer J.J. Wright & Sons ** Fordson Major rear loader ** Fordson Diesel Major - ZC 527 ** Fordson Diesel Major - ZT 8107 ** Fordson Super Major - ENI 140 ** Fordson Super Major - VDB 489 ** Fordson Super Major - VJL 658 * Ford Tractors * Ford 641 Workmaster * Ford 871 Select-O-Speed ** Ford 1000 sn U101621 - (Model no. A1012T) made in Japan ** Ford 1000 sn U100262 - (Model no. A1012T) made in Japan ** Ford 2000 - KZK 344 ** Ford 2000 - TZB 518 ** Ford 2000 - 70-OY-505 ** Ford 3000 - 6731 IF ** Ford 3000 with cab - 73-C-931 ** Ford 3000 - OKI 969 ** Ford 3000 - ZV 4713 ** Ford 4000 - 6285 ZK ** Ford 4000 - YEC 413J - ex UK tractor ** Ford 5000 - GZR 65 ** Ford 5000 - 74-C-84 ** Ford 5000 ** Ford 6610 - Series II ** Ford 5000 - 807 BZB ** Ford 7000 - NFC 434P - ex UK tractor ** Ford 7000 - ZV 26612 Unrestored ** Ford 7000 - ZV 91340 Restored ** Ford 7610 series II - 85-C-4531 ** Ford 7740 - 93-C-40004 ** Ford 8000 - US Tricycle version ** Ford 8000 ** Ford 8000 ** Ford 8700 * International Harvester Model ? with mower * International B250 sn 15995 - DIF 185 * International B250 - FIF 476 * International B250 sn ??108- IH-B-250 * John Deere Model GP - 209375 * John Deere Model M - * John Deere 1020 - 67-C-837 * John Deere 2030 - * Landini L25 - 55-TS-25 * Marshall D944 - 91-WX-2942 * Massey Ferguson ** Massey Ferguson 135 sn 137112 ** Massey Ferguson 135 - 583 AZB ** Massey Ferguson 135 - VZB 713 ** Massey-Ferguson 135 - YZK 595 ** Massey Ferguson 135 - 75-C-1056 ** Massey Ferguson 148 - NKI 616 ** Massey Ferguson 165 - UZK 546 ** Massey-Ferguson 35 - 5987 IU ** Massey-Ferguson 35 - IZB-37 ** Massey Ferguson 65 - 4861 IE ** Massey-Ferguson 65 - 8358 IK ** Massey Ferguson 205 Industrial * Massey-Harris Pony * Nuffield 4/60 - 63-C-1 * Nuffield 10/42 - OIU 940 * Nuffield 10/60 - immaculate * Nuffield 10/60 - IZK 383 * Nuffield 4/65 - MZK 53 * Nuffield Universal - ZK 8285 * Nuffield Universal 3 - 61-C-39 * Styr - CMI 692 * Ursus C-335 - ZF 9521 * Zetor Crystal - 1774 ZB ; Vintage machinery * 1950 Class Super combine * Bedford TK reg no. 83-C-40002 fitted with a Mackness sack loader and carrying a Nuffield 10/42 VZB 664 * Taarup 404 Forage harvester * Wilder Twin Chopper ; New machinery * Case IH fitted with Case IH LRZ100 loader and McConnel PA5155 Hedge cutter * Deutz-Fahr combine * Massey Ferguson tractors ; Other vehicles * 216 RIU - Land Rover Series III * 04-C-40009 - Scania 124L * FI 2487 Ford 7Y 8 hp saloon ;Other displays * Lackham College - Ferguson tractor rebuilding challenge tractor External links * add event web site Category:Tractor World Show Category:Events in Ireland